Weiss shows us how it's done
by The XPS
Summary: Jaune comes to Weiss for some help in the bedroom, and to his surprise Weiss agrees... Though this isn't exactly what he had in mind...


A/N: Alright, so I came up with this fic in a few short hours after I was shown a pic in a certain chat client. This is what happened, Anyway, its short. About half the size of my other fics because the "plot" is short...

Edit: Thanks to Wolfy Schnee for catching a few errors. They have since been corrected.

Anyway, before you leave. I have a question, its about the eternal debate ; Who is the sub. Weiss or Ruby?

* * *

Pyrrha sighed as Jaune continued lap at her folds, hoping to the Gods that Jaune couldn't tell that some of the passion was being faked. This was one of the few times they had the chance to be intimate with one another before going up to go and train. This was not the first time she had felt like this, but this moment confirmed her fears. That Jaune may not be good enough. Guilt rose and bubbled in her belly as her own green eyes locked onto his blue eyes, he was a selfless lover. Something that nowadays was a rare trait. He would constantly go out of his way to make sure that she was the one who received the attention, even if he was very erect. And when the redhead saw that Jaune was working a little harder to get her to her release, she broke.

She unwrapped her legs from his head, and gently pushed him away from her center. Jaune must've picked up on Yang and Ruby, because she had just found out that Jaune could do a very good impression of a kicked puppy. "Is something wrong Pyrrha?" He asked, voice laced with concern. He almost sounded like one as well.

Pyrrha was about to tell him no but the guilt that would ensue, coupled with the guilt she felt earlier, would likely cause issues for both of them and could even threaten their relationship. And that was the last thing Pyrrha wanted, going out with Jaune was the best thing to happen to her. And she would be damned if she was going to throw it all away on something that can be improved with someone communication. "It's just…" she began, trying to come up with a way to not hurt him…to hard.

"Come on Pyrrha, you know you can tell me anything. What's wrong?" The blonde teen said, rubbing her shoulder soothingly.

She nodded, inwardly cursing herself for being so ungrateful. "It's just, that recently…your performance…" She paused as a raised hand stopped her.

"Ah, you haven't been feeling satisfied?" Jaune asked, his tone carrying a little disappointment.

"N-no! Well…m-maybe a little?" Pyrrha said as she looked at the blonde. "It's just, you are always so…gentle."

"Gentle?" Jaune asked, now genuinely confused. "Isn't that what you want?" he asked, he had always been taught to treat a lady well. And he always though that extended to the bedroom.

"I do! And I love the fact that you care so much about it, but sometimes…I don't want you to be gentle…Sometimes I want you to be…aggressive." The warrior blushed heavily, imagining Jaune roughly doing her against the wall or on the floor.

"You want me to be more…aggressive." He parroted, in thought. "I see…" He nodded. "I guess…I can try." He said sheepishly. But in his mind, he knew just who to talk to about this.

* * *

Jaune paced back and forth, creating a metaphorical hole in the floor as he waited. He was surprised that she had listened to his plight, let alone actually agree to help with the matter at hand. But, she was not going to squander this opportunity. He checked his scroll for the time, she should be here any minute now…

"Glad you're here on time." The heiress said as she approached the blonde leader of JNPR.

"I wouldn't miss this, especially after you agreed to help." Jaune said as he clasped his hand together. "Are you seriously going to help me with my…problem?"

"Of course, I agreed to this and I will go through with it. Though, I will need a helping hand as somethings are better demonstrated than explained by word of mouth alone." Weiss finished explaining as she tapped a few things on her scroll and shoved it into her pocket. Not even 15 seconds later, a whoosh and familiar red rose petals signaled the arrival of the person Weiss had texted. Ruby Rose, Weiss partner and girlfriend.

"Hiya Weiss! I got here as soon as I could, what's the problem?" She asked the heiress, and turned to notice Jaune standing there. "Hi Jaune!"

"Um, Hey Ruby." He returned the greeting.

"Jaune is having a problem with Pyrrha, and I thought that maybe we could help him." Weiss explained to the energetic scythe wielder.

"Ohhhhhh, I see. Well count me in then! Can't have my Leadership buddy all down in the dumps. Come on in!" She said as she unlocked the door, allowing them to go inside first. Yang and Blake were away for the day, but she still locked the door just in case. Both she took a seat on Weiss' bed while Jaune grabbed a chair and took a seat in it. Weiss was looking for something in the nightstand, moving papers and stuff out of the way as she looked for the item. "So what's Jaune's problem? Another fight with Pyrrha again?

"U-um, not exactly…."Jaune said, mortified that she would have to explain it to Ruby. It was bad enough that he had to ask Weiss, but telling Ruby would probably kill him of shame and embarrassments.

There was a small hum as Weiss found what she was looking for. She neatly put the papers back into place and took the item in question before taking a seat next to Ruby, looking as calm and composed as ever as she placed the item in-between them. Both Ruby and Jaune blushed vibrantly as they both eyed what was in between them.

It was a strap-on dildo, white and curved with a smooth shaft. It wasn't particularly thick, and it was about as long as an actual male penis. The harness was padded so that the wearer would feel discomfort as they used it on the other, and it shined in the light slightly.

"Jaune wants to learn how to be more aggressive in bed with Pyrrha" The ivory-haired woman explained bluntly to Ruby. "So, instead of explaining how to be more aggressive, I thought that instead a demonstration would be a better way to show him." Jaune's eyes widened as he understood what she meant, and Ruby's face heated up and turned a deep scarlet. "I do that you have no issues with this." It was more of a statement than a question.

Jaune noticed Weiss demeanor shift, there was a more aggressive aura in the air as she began to undo the lower have of her uniform. She removed her shoes and stockings, revealing those pale legs that drove Ruby up the wall. Her skirt was next, revealing those milky white thighs that made Ruby want to sink her teeth into and leave love bites. And finally her panties, revealing the heiress sex. There were some white curls, and it looked a little damp but it still made the scythe-wielders mouth water. She was about to jump Weiss but was stopped when Ruby was pushed against the bed harshly. She didn't have time to react as she felt Weiss fling off her shoes, pull off her stockings and showing off her toned legs to the world as she threw them over her shoulder. Weiss wasted no time and tore her skirt off, ripping it cleanly and tossing it somewhere and ripped her panties to reveal her leader's sex. There were some black curls, but she could clearly see the 15 Year Old's sex. And it seemed that Ruby was aroused by the way she was acting. She was fidgeting on the bed as Weiss loomed over her, the phallic toy pointed straight at her sex as Weiss turned to Jaune, cheeks tinted pink but her composure calm and cool.

"You want to make sure to handle her roughly, but don't go overboard and throw her against the wall or anything like that. You want to make sure she knows you are in control, but at the same time not hurt her. Unless, she told you otherwise." She explained. She ripped open Ruby's top to reveal her bra covered chest. "Making sure to touch all of her sensitive points, maybe a little bit of pulling and twisting. Rolling it between your fingers also works." Weiss explained as she ripped Ruby's bra, revealing her bare breasts. Her pink nipples were very erect, and she squeaked as Weiss rolled one between her index finger and thumb.

"Pay close attention, because I am only going to show you once." The heiress warned as she lined herself up with Ruby. She lifted her legs over her shoulders, making sure that the strap on was inches from Ruby's entrance. Then, without warning, she thrust into Ruby and bottomed out inside her. Her reaction was a gasp followed by a long drawn out moan as the heiress stayed inside her. Weiss then pulled out, and thrust in again slowly. She was speechless as Weiss began to pick up the pace, completely filling and then pulling out completely. She thrust in again, but this time stopped as she turned back to Jaune.

"Sometimes, you might want to fuck her standing up." Weiss Explained as she picked up Ruby, who squeaked as she wrapped her arms and legs around her partner. "That way, you can hit her sweet spot." She said, rocking her hips and moving inside Ruby again. Her thrusts were long and slow at first, making sure to completely fill Ruby's sex with the toy. Once Weiss had gotten used to Ruby's weight she began to pick up the pace again, hips moving faster as she began to fuck Ruby harder. Her moans and Weiss' panting were the only sounds coming from the Room as Weiss continued to pound into her. Ruby's head dropped her shoulder, quieting herself as she moaned into Weiss' shoulder.

"She might like a little hair pulling as well, especially if she wants to hide herself in your neck." Weiss said in between thrusts, pulling the scythe-wielders head by her hair. That act caused Ruby to clench around the phallic object inside of her mid-thrust and pulled a choked sound, somewhere between a gasp and whimper. She then felt Weiss' hips angle slightly and thrust upwards, hitting a sensitive spot inside of her as her vision swam with stars. The fencer continued to assault that area, with deep thrusts that managed to hit the sensitive spot with precision.

She moved Ruby's head and pressed her lips to the heiress' own, forcing her tongue inside the submissive leader as she was being relentlessly fucked against a wall by a very dominant Weiss. She broke the kiss and began to trail kisses down her cheek and jawline, and trailed down her neck. Pressing another kiss, she then used her teeth to gently bite down and leave marks around one side of Ruby's neck, licking and sucking on a certain area in order to leave a visible bruise. All this while continuously pounding into Ruby.

Then, it stopped. Neither of them had reached their climax and Ruby faintly felt herself being laid at the foot of the bed by gentle hands.

"You might get tired of carrying her weight while standing, so the best option would be to do this." Weiss explained as she picked up Ruby's legs, ankles at her shoulders, and began to eagerly fuck her again with renewed vigor. All the energy she would have spent on maintaining her own weight and Ruby's could now be used on turning Ruby's into a puddle. Her thrusts were hard, nearly violent as she continued her assault on Ruby's poor and abused sex, her arousal lubricating the dildo as it plunged into her without any issue. Some of it had formed a small puddle underneath where Ruby was being fucked standing, and now it had begun to form underneath the sheets.

With Weiss having more access to Ruby's body she trailed down her neck and over to her breasts, kissing every inch of exposed skin. Her collarbone was left with even more bite marks and bruises, and Weiss wasn't even close to finishing. She slowed her thrusts down as she approached her breasts, taking a nipple into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. Ruby's reaction was to moan loudly, much like she had been doing throughout the demonstration. She hadn't done anything aside from being Weiss' demonstration partner, in the form of the person on the receiving end. Her mind had forgotten what she was supposed be doing, but she couldn't care as she felt Weiss' hot mouth and tongue as it swirled around her erect peak.

The heiress used her teeth to gently bite down and roll the pink nipple between her teeth, and before Ruby could react Weiss thrust completely into Ruby, her whine being replaced by a choked gasp as Weiss bottomed out inside her again. Her body reacted on its own, her hot walls trying to milk Weiss as she stayed inside of her. Weiss finished playing with her leader's nipples, making a show of it with a 'Pop!' as a trail of saliva could be seen from her erect peak.

The heiress mouth was inches from ear as she brought Ruby closer, her legs wrapping around Weiss' torso. "You like this, don't you." She began verbally taunting Ruby, something that always caused her to whine adorably. Weiss smirked as she heard that same whine, and gently nipped on her ear lop. "You like being roughly handled. Forget all that sweet lovemaking that you 'want'. This is truly what you want to happen to you, isn't it?" She asked as she rolled her hips again. "Tell me Ruby, is this what you want?"

"Y-ye-"Her sentence was cut off as Weiss had angled her hips and hit her sensitive spot again.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that? You were cut off by _**something**_ " Weiss asked her, emphasizing the word with a rough thrust.

"Y-yes! I want this!" She managed out, euphoric tears in her eyes as Weiss continued her ministrations.

"I knew you would, good girl." Weiss smiled as she grabbed Ruby's hips and began to thrust again with renewed energy. She made sure to occasionally tweak one of Ruby's nipple's or leave a mark as she roughly fucked Ruby on her bed. She would also sometimes change up the speed, throwing Ruby's body for a loop. Sometimes the thrusts would be short and quick, while other times they be long and slow. Ruby would gasp every time Weiss would move while her inner muscles clenched around the shaft. She continued to pump into Ruby, her moans spilling out into their room as Weiss whispered sweet nothings into her ear. "You are a good girl, taking all of this. Yes, a very good girl."

Ruby, for the most part, was lost in pleasure as Weiss continued her relentless pounding. Her hair was stuck to her forehead, matted with sweat. Her eyes were glassy, tears leaking as her vision swam with stars every time Weiss hit that spot perfectly. Her upper body was covered in sweat, along with a pink tint as the blush had spread from her face all the way down to her chest. Her hips were gyrating on their own, meeting Weiss as she fucked her roughly. She could feel the heat that had dulled down beginning to build back up. Her moans spilled out continuously now, and Weiss began to use her free hand to service one of Ruby's breasts. She massaged it, used her fingers to manipulate the erect pink peak, and dead everything to add to Ruby's pleasure. Her mouth was on her again, leaving more marks as she claimed her. More bruises and bite marks where left as Weiss never stopped thrusting. Ruby had begun to moan Weiss' name now, which told the older girl that she was close. And she knew exactly how to drive her over the edge.

She angled herself just so, now she would be able to hit Ruby's spot while at the same time manipulating her very erect clit. Bringing her hand down, she used her agile fingers to do everything to the little nubbin. A flick caused Ruby to release a scream of ecstasy, something rare indeed, while a gentle scratch would release a long, needy, whine. But, if Weiss were to caress it and run it between her forefinger and thumb, that would almost always set Ruby off.

With a high pitched moan bordering scream, Ruby came as Weiss continued thrusting. She made sure to repeatedly hit that sweet spot, causing Ruby's toes to curl as she was taken high in bliss. She scrambled to get her hands on anything, grabbing onto the sheets beneath her and clenching her hands. The sole part of her mind that was functioning was expecting Weiss to slow down, but a gasp was ripped from her as Weiss went faster.

Weiss continued to roll her hips into Ruby's core, the toy drenched with her arousal and creating a slick surface as she caught Ruby off guard with fast and full thrusts, bottoming out every time and causing Ruby's legs to jolt and her toes to curl. She bent back down and captured Ruby's lips with her own, feeling Ruby's walls clench tighter against the toy as the thrusts were longer. She played with her clit again, manipulating the sensitive bud with her agile fingers in an effort to bring Ruby to climax again.

With a squeal muffled by the heiress' lips, Ruby came again. Though it seemed that Weiss had ripped the orgasm because Ruby's vision went white and a choked scream pulled from her lips as Weiss stayed inside her, the top pushing against that sensitive bit inside her as Weiss tried her best to keep Ruby on cloud nine. Her features were deep red, having been singing her praises at Weiss' actions. Her chest was heaving, sweat coated the majority of her milky white skin. A bit of drool was coming down the corner of her mouth, and Weiss could feel that Ruby's legs were shaking.

That was going to be a little bit of an issue…They had a team combat training slot in 2 hours…

Ignoring that possible issue, Weiss turned to Jaune, who was watching with a heavy blush and wide eyes as he was speechless at the events that had just occurred. Though he was paying attention, and was going to, probably, use this lesson and hopefully please Pyrrha. Though his mind was screaming at him for asking Weiss for help.

'Why did I have to ask Weiss?!'

Weiss raised an eyebrow and took a deep breath, stabilizing her breathing and telling Jaune the following.

"You aren't done if Pyrrha's legs aren't shaking." She said, though her tone carried more authority and made it sound like an order than a suggestion. "Got. It?" Weiss thrust into Ruby's sensitive spot again with each word, causing her toes to curl and her legs to tremble.

"Yes Ma'am!" He nodded and hastily left the room, locking the door on the way out as Weiss had given him a look.

Weiss sighed, looking down at her leader. She was still in post orgasmic bliss. Pressing her lips to her leader own, she pulled out and proceeded to clean up. Hopefully Ruby would be good enough to go spar…

Though seeing how she twitched slightly as she pulled out, and last time Weiss had done this Ruby's legs were Jelly for a few hours, she highly doubted it. Oh well, it was totally worth it.


End file.
